


Mike Schmidt and how he got into this mess

by Crazy_Elephant



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, POV Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Elephant/pseuds/Crazy_Elephant
Summary: A story on how Mike Schmidt got the job and he thinks about doing the job
Kudos: 3





	Mike Schmidt and how he got into this mess

I sat on a park bench breathing in the crisp October air whilst sitting under very tall trees that have lost their coating of leaves for the winter. As I sitting on the bench flicking through a very dull newspaper, I had found an advertisement from a family pizzeria offering a job as a night guard for $120 a week.

After thinking about getting the job for a few minutes, I thought ’why not because you require the money to be able to pay off your student loan’. So I grabbed the one from my back pocket from my scruffy blue jeans and called the number from the advertisement.

After a few minutes talking on the phone to the manager establishment for only a few minutes to see if I am right for the job. Once the phone call was over, they had told me that I will only need to fill out some paperwork tomorrow morning and I’ll be good to go.

Once I have finished the phone call, I had realised that it was quickly becoming dusk. So I jogged back to the safety of my apartment.

When I had stepped foot into my humble abode, I went to my bedroom to find some clothes to put in the wash that is suitable for my job tomorrow morning. The clothes I picked were plain black trousers, black tatty socks, a white blouse and comfortable black shoes.  
Once my clothes were sorted out, I started filling up my midnight blue backpack. What I had put in there was a cobalt blue torch, standard pen, word search and some food to snack on during my shift.

After getting my stuff together for tomorrow, I had retired for the night.

____________________________________________________________________

I had ungracefully fallen out of bed because my alarm clock had decided to be very demanding this morning. So I dragged myself off the floor to the kitchen where my coffee awaits me. After having my coffee, I got ready to face the day.

When I arrived at the enterprise named Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, I asked the lady where I should go to see the manager for work. She had said to me to follow her. When we were in the main area all I could smell was grease from the pizzas. What I could see are bright lights, colourful tables and Bonnie the bunny animatronic starting at me. What?! The lady had noticed the animatronic so she had told me to pick up my pace. So I did.

Once we both had reached the mangers office, she stayed with me until I heard the words.  
”Hello there! I am assuming that you will be wanting a job from this establishment.”  
”Yes sir.”  
”Please may I get your name?”  
”Mike Schmidt.”  
”Ah yes. I am guessing that you rang me up yesterday for a job as a nightguard. Am I correct?”  
”Yes. Can I fill in my paperwork please if that is alright with you?”  
”Why yes of course! I will be over here if you need anything.” the the manager had declared.

Once I had finished with my paperwork, the manager gave me a full tour of my new workplace and told me to arrive at ten to midnight.


End file.
